Harry Potter,and the Duel Masters: book one,Kaijudo Heritage
by deathknighttimas
Summary: After being abandon by the dursleys Harry was adopted by Janine as Raiden's brother. As they,and their friends begin to learn about Kaijudo, they learn that they are wizards as well. Au covers books 1-3 of Harry potter, and the first season of Kaijudo. First out of Three stories Good Dumbledore, and Bellatrix multi crossover with DCAU,NCIS,Gargoyles,andsome Pirates of the carribean


**Harry Potter,and the Duel Masters: book one,Kaijudo Heritage **

I do not own anything.

**Parseltongue,and Creatures**

_spells _

papers and scrolls.

_Flashbacks _

(A/N Harry Potter/Kaijudo/Gargoyles/DCAU/NCIS(Los Angeles included)/Some POTC crossover . AU HarryxHermionexAlliexSashaxAlakshimaPavarti RayxCho GabexPadma past LilyxFemClarkxElisaxZivaxBellatrix Future BellaxJanine(Ray mother)xLillyxElisaxZivaxFemClark Good Duel master Dumbledore Good Bellatrix Bashing Ron,Ginny,and Slytherins)

**Harry summons mothers old creature partners along with his, Dumbledore delivers the letters .**

"You go first Harry.",said Master Chavez as Harry, his brother Raiden aka Ray, and Friends Allie Underhill (aka Harry's crush), and Gaberial try to prove that they were worthy to become duel masters.

As Harry looked at the tablet for a basic Aquan soldier many images follow throughout his mind, an Elephant man, three blue cyber humanoids, a large dragon human Hybrid,and a winged woman machine.

"Roar Mighty Shouter. Grace us with your wisdom,and logic, Council of Logos. Lord over the land of fire, Lord Skycrusher. Bring the light ,Sasha Bringer of Light .",shouted Harry as he made the motions. Four large portals appeared with the Symbols of the Nature Civilization,the Water civilization, the Fire civilization,and the Light civilization. From the Nature portal, an large green elephant man appeared. From the Water portal, three levitating tubes with blue humanoids appeared. From the Fire portal a large Drakon with a fiery sword appeared. From the light portal a female golden robotic human appeared.  
"Impossible no one has ever before summoned the rulers of three different civilizations at the same time.",said Master Nigel Brightmore

"There was one ten years ago summoned two of the rulers. Her name was Lily Evans. She summoned the council of Logos ,and Lord Skycrusher. I believe that Harry is her son.",said Master Jaha

"How do you know that ?",asked Master Nadia

"I was asked by Lily to be Harry's godmother.",said Master Jaha

"**Who are you human to summon the mighty lord Skycrusher?",shouted Lord Skycrusher **

"Harry Potter, your lordship.",said a scared Harry

"**Was your mother Lily Potter nee Evans-Black-Renard-David-Maza-Shepard?",asked Miliporo of the council of Logos **

"Yes sir,but I didn't know about the Black, the Renard ,Maza,David,or Shepard part.",said Harry causing Master Jaha to go wide eye.

"**We are not only your creature partners, but your in essence your Godparents. We were your mother's creature partners.",said Hokira of the council of Logos **

"**Mighty Shouter agrees except for the Angel command. I made you a honorary member of Bronze arm tribe.",said Mighty Shouter **

" **The Council of Logos made you a Reef Prince.",said Finbarr of the Council of Logos **

" **I made you my heir.",said Lord Skycrusher **which made the Duel masters drop their jaws in reaction.

"**Your mother was even more powerful than an average duel master. The reason is that she was half of another race of powerful magical users. In some of the books that we the Council of Logos have studied ,and have experienced we were able to make a educated guess. It would be wise that you take a heritage test. You were also born in the water Civilization. ",said Miliporo**

"**Lily summoned Mighty Shouter before she was murdered by that dark wizard, but Mighty Shouter was too late. Mighty Shouter saw a greasy hair man hold your mother's body. Mighty Shouter would of taken you with Mighty Shouter where you would of grown up spending time between living between Nature,Fire,and Water Civilizations,but a human giant came so Mighty Shouter had to leave.",said Mighty Shouter **

" Okay that was enlightening. Raimudo your turn.",said Master Chavez as Harry's summons returned beyond the veil.

" Roar Tatsurion the Unchained.",said Raimudo as he did the same motion as he saw in his mind Tatsurion's image over the scroll Stalker sphere.

"Thank the veil that Lord Skycrusher in already back in the land of fire.",whispered Master Chavez

"Allies turn next right?",asked Harry while Master Nigel tested Ray in a test duel

"Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow",said Allie as saw in her mind instead of the steam blower starfish to which a large purple horned Koala appeared.

"She is a natural for darkness civilization.",said Master Nadia to master Jaha.

"I think there might be a potential romance between Harry, and Allie if their natural civilizations they can summon have alliances all but the Light in Harry's case.",said Master Jaha acting like a grandmother trying to push her grandchild to settle down, and get married.

"Well this is a surprise.",said a wise older gentleman who walked in to the room just as Allie's new friend Squeaky returned to the darkness civilization, and Gabe's electronics are being attacked by cyber lord that he summoned instead of a megabug he was supposed to be summon.

"Albus, what are you doing here?",asked Master Jaha

"I came to hand four Hogwarts letters to I guess the four new acolytes. So what did Harry summoned for his first summon?",asked Dumbledore as he sat down.

"He summoned the council of Logos,Mighty Shouter,Lord Skycrusher,and Sasha Channeler of light. The three were his mother's partners.",said Master Jaha

"I will still need to talk to their parents to help explain magic to them.",said Dumbledore

"How about if Master Chavez,Nadia,and my self go with you? That way I can tell Harry that I am one of his Godmothers.",said Master Jaha

"That is good you are all worthy of the title of acolyte, but we will not be your primary mentors you will be work under the European duel masters during the school year. ",said Master Nadia

"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Kaijudo master of light on the European duel master council,and your new Headmaster at Hogwarts School for witchcraft,and wizardry.",said Dumbledore

"We would like you to contact you parents,and guardians at one location so that we can discuss this all at once,",said Master Nadia as the four preteens huddled together in discussion.

"I will host this meeting at my house Dad won't mind.",said Allie

An hour later the meeting went off without a hitch although there was two creature summons ,and a transfigured coffee table. But it was decided that Mr. Underhill,Gabe's father, Harry,and Raiden's grandfather will go with Professor Dumbledore,Master Jaha,Nadia,Chavez and the kids to go get their school supplies.


End file.
